


Fool(ing around) for Love

by the_moonmoth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sb_fag_ends, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love-struck newly-engageds get busy during Something Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool(ing around) for Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** More offerings from the sb_fag_ends Halloween challenge. This one was originally posted in three parts for three different prompts, now cleaned up and ever-so-slightly extended. Many thanks to Bewildered for the beta and poking me to fix the end. This fic has no nutritional value or any kind of redeeming feature – enjoy ;)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Dub-con as a result of Willow’s spell.

 

 **Fool(ing around) for Love**  
_by The Moonmoth_

  
  
"Come on, baby," Buffy murmured seductively, hands slipping to Spike's hips.  
  
He bit his lip and smiled down at her through his lashes. Her eyes were glazed with lust and he watched with smug interest as she shifted restlessly, rubbing her legs together. "Right here, in Giles's flat? You don't think that's a bit... now what’s that word you and your little Scoobies love?... 'Gross'?"  
  
Buffy let her head fall back against the wall beside the bathroom where they were currently taking their private moment, and drew him closer, eyes heavy-lidded. "Don't tell me you're scared of the mean old watcher," she teased.  
  
"What, that old dinosaur?" Spike scoffed, bending down to touch his lips to her ear. "He's so fusty he's practically Precambrian – have to check the fossil records for the last time he had any fun."  
  
Buffy grinned at him as he drew back, eyes sliding to the bathroom door, "So, you wanna?" Tightening her grip on his hips she dragged him flush against her and caught his mouth in a kiss that left them both panting and thrusting against each other.  
  
"Buffy, I want to," Spike gasped, as Buffy reached between them to rub his erection hard through his jeans with the heel of her hand. "You have no idea. But our wedding night, baby. I want it to be special."  
  
"Mmmm," Buffy hummed as he drew her thigh up around his hips in contradiction to his words, being in fact quite happy to be seduced into a bit of harmless frottage, and they kissed furiously again, trying to keep the moans below watcher-hearing levels. "I guess that is kinda romantic," she conceded, running her fingers through his hair as Spike pinched and kneaded her breasts.  
  
"I just love you so much," Spike murmured, kissing her again almost frantically now.  
  
"How about," Buffy said, wrapping both legs around his waist. "How about we save... guh... the love making for the wedding night and just, like... mmmm, yeah... fool around a bit now."  
  
"Fool around a bit?" Spike purred, setting both hands beneath her bottom so he could move her up and down against his dick in long, slow thrusts that were so good it was almost painful. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Buffy whispered, nipping at his earlobe, "that the minute that bathroom door closes behind us I am going to rip your jeans open and swallow you down so far and so hard you'll think you've been sent to heaven by mistake."  
  
"Fuck," was all he said in reply, and stumbled into the bathroom as fast as his raging boner would let him.

*  
  
Spike leaned back against the bathroom door in an agony of anticipation. His jeans were minus one button and sagging halfway down his thighs, cock now straining against nothing but fresh air, while Buffy was on her knees in front of him, hot little hands bracing his hips, mouth barely inches away. She licked her lips and... hesitated. What the fuck? Spike had had very firm ideas about their wedding night, involving pillar candles, satin sheets, some choice bridal lingerie and some even choicer toys, but the main thing he'd been clear on was wanting to wait. It was his sweet fiancée that had insisted they get down and dirty in here before the big day, and  _now_ she was having second thoughts?  
  
"Problem, sweetheart?" he grit out, fists clenching in an effort to refrain from grabbing her by that golden halo of hair and forcing her to latch on.  
  
"Um, well," she said, licking her lips again, a quick dart of pink tongue that made his cock jump. "So I read in Cosmo about how guys like dirty talk, but..."  
  
"Don’t tell me you've never sucked dick before, Slayer!" Spike squawked, not sure whether the outrage came more from being misled over certain skills or from that pretty mouth never having been put to such an appropriate and pleasurable use before now.  
  
_"Shh!_ " she hissed, blushing furiously, but when she looked up her eyes were flashing daggers at him and for a moment he thought he would come right there and then. "I thought you wouldn't mind teaching me, but if it's too much  _trouble_ -"  
  
He softened instantly – well, not his cock – because this idea had definite merit and the way she was pouting now was... yeah...  
  
"Sorry, baby," he murmured, touching her cheek tenderly, "I'm a bad, rude man. You're just so gorgeous I can't believe Ang— I mean,  _any man_  would be able to resist your charms. Of course I'll teach you." He traced a thumb along that tempting lower lip. "Now, put your hand on me, round the base… yeah like that. Steadies things up, see? And you can stroke what you can't fit in your mouth."  
  
"I don't know if I'm gonna fit much," Buffy said, rather gratifyingly, and Spike petted her hair encouragingly.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just touch me. Oh, god. Yeah, you feel that little bit under the head? That's real sensitive, good for licking." Without further prompting she licked him with the flat of her tongue, excruciatingly slowly. "Mmmmmmffffffuck. Keep licking up to the slit, yeah, like that. Again. Now open your mouth, baby, take me in."  
  
She paused a moment to glance up at him, glossy red lips poised over his head, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm gonna touch myself too, okay?" she said, popped open the button of her pants, and slid her hand right in. Spike craned to get a better look at what she was doing but the angle wasn't great and then she flicked her lips with that hot little tongue again and swallowed him down. He  _felt_  her moaning, felt it right through his cock and into his balls, and he could barely even speak any more let alone provide instruction, but she seemed to be a quick learner and besides, the girl was used to handling stakes, so really she didn't need his input.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he panted, trying to keep his voice as low as he could, because her mouth was wet and so incredibly hot and he could smell the scent of her arousal, the air heavy with it, and she was frigging herself frantically and gripping his shaft so hard he thought he might just pop, which all added up to making this the best damn blowjob of his unlife and he was fucked if he wanted the watcher throwing a bucket of cold holy water over them for being too noisy.  
  
"You know," Buffy said between enthusiastic sucking and pumping, "this is surprisingly hard work." She stopped a moment, shaking her left hand out, and Spike could've wept because he was  _this_  close to a truly spectacular orgasm when Buffy glanced up at him again with that wicked twinkle in her eye and, without saying anything further, whipped her tank off. She was braless underneath, something his questing fingers had already ascertained, but seeing her bare like that, all smooth, golden skin and rosy-pink nipples, well that was something worth a bit of delayed gratification.  
  
Then she knelt up, pushing his tee up his abs to place a sweet little kiss just above his belly button, cupped her breasts, said thoughtfully, "I read about this in Cosmo, too," and trapped his cock in her cleavage. Instinctively, he thrust, and the smooth glide of his aching skin between her perfect tits was all he could take. Spike came with a strangled groan and would've collapsed right there on the bathroom floor if it weren't for Buffy bracing him.  
  
Their eyes met a moment, waiting to see if they'd been rumbled, but there was no other sound  but their panting.  
  
"God, you are glorious, woman," Spike murmured, heartfelt, and watched his fiancée with a dazed, awestruck feeling as she cleaned herself up. She'd missed a small patch in the ends of her hair, but he didn't tell her – it'd be a hot little reminder for the rest of the day.  
  
"It was good?" Buffy asked, half-naked and flushed and smiling dazzlingly with shy pride.  
  
Spike slid to his arse against the door and looked up at her, and grinned lazily. "Take your pants off and come here. I'll show you just how good."

  
*  
  
He'd moved away from the door while she was shucking her pants and frillies – no need to risk unnecessary noise from it banging in its frame – and was sitting now, still dishevelled from earlier, propped against the bathtub.  
  
"Come here," he said, lacing his hands behind his head as he looked her up and down with a decidedly self-satisfied smirk. All this beauty was his for the taking. Almost hard to believe.  
  
"Here?" she asked, standing astride his thighs and giving him a very good view.  
  
"Yeah," he murmured, "yeah, that's good." Her lower lips were as pink and pouty as the ones he'd spent the better part of the day kissing, just begging for a nibble. Slowly, with the lightest of touches, he ran his hands up her thighs to her arse, kneading her lightly and encouraging her even closer. The insides of her thighs were slick with her arousal, and he thought briefly about teasing her for a bit, but she was so worked up already that that was a level of evil beyond even him. Gently, slowly, he kissed his way up to her molten core and licked up her slit before drawing back a little to part her lips with his thumbs.  
  
"You taste amazing, love," he whispered.  
  
"I, I do?" she whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, like sunshine and gold."  
  
He kissed her clit, and just that light pressure was enough to get her moaning low in her throat. God, she was hot down here, he could feel the blood pumping away close to the surface, drawing him in. He licked at her, firm but slow, enjoying it for now because he could feel in the way her body coiled that it wouldn't last long, and placed a hand under one firm thigh to encourage her to rest her foot on the edge of the bathtub. She did, burying her hands in his hair for balance, and he closed his eyes and pictured her standing there, since his own view was a little truncated, head thrown back while she was being pleasured, light sheen of sweat, glorious.  
  
He tried a few things out, sucking on her inner lips, stroking back behind her sopping entrance, all the while applying that firm, slow pressure to her clit with tongue or fingers, and before he was really ready for it to be over she was clenching his hair so tightly in her fists that he thought she was going to rip it out, and bucking silently against his face.  
  
She was wobbly as a foal afterwards, and all but collapsed into his lap, sighing and shuddering in pleasure again when he brushed her budded nipples and kissed her gasping mouth.  
  
"God," she moaned quietly, "I could do that again, but I think you broke my legs!"  
  
Spike grinned and cradled her close, kissing her gently as he let one hand trail up her leg from her ankle.  
  
"Again, huh? You are an insatiable little thing. Well I could put you down on this cold tile-" she made a very girly sound of protest, "Or I could just..."  
  
Her legs fell open like petals and this time he put his fingers in her, rubbing her needy little nub with his thumb.  
  
"Ungh, harder," she whispered, right into his ear, and, "do that thing again, further back," and, "Oh, god,  _Spike,_ " and this time when she came apart he watched her face and made sure to memorise it.  
  
"I love you," he told her when she opened her eyes. Shakily, she cupped his cheek in her hand, and he nuzzled into it.  
  
"I love you too," she breathed. "I can't wait for our wedding n-"  
  
"Buffy? Are you in there?"  
  
She looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. Spike just rolled his fondly, and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"No, s'me, Watcher. Think she went outside for a breather or some such."  
  
"Oh, Spike," Giles said, after possibly too much of a pause. "Well, when you've got a moment, perhaps you could help me make a cup of tea." His footsteps receded, but Spike could still make it out when the old goat muttered under his breath, "And explain to me what a vampire needs to spend so much time doing in my bathroom."

*

Later, even after the cookie Willow had shoved so unceremoniously into his mouth, Spike found he still couldn’t get the Buffy-taste out of his mouth. He lay in his bathtub, furious and horny, remembering her expression over and over as he’d made her come; how before that she'd come on his face like a goddess; the stretch of those pouty lips as she sucked him into seventh heaven; the fact that, even now, she was probably still walking around with his come in her hair. He couldn’t even reach his own prick to relieve his torment, for chrissakes. Oh, that bitch had it coming. Soon as they finally figured out he was helpless and decided to untie him he was going to… well, not bite her, obviously, but he’d show her good and proper. Show her he wasn’t… wasn’t… some pansy-assed, lovesick fool who turned down a good fucking for  _romance_. No, next time she offered he was going to– bloody fucking damn it! There would be no next time! Unless it was followed shortly after by him bathing in her blood. Yeah, that would work, a nice bit of foreplay before the main event. He could take a whole day over it, make her mewl those sweet little kitten noises, make her scream his name. Hell, he could take a whole sodding week. Maybe, even, keep her indefinitely – sip from her neck, then sip from her lips. There were ways to make it so it didn't hurt, ways to get around the chip. His dick strained fruitlessly against the seam of his jeans.

God, what was he thinking? He disgusted himself, even  _considering_  not killing her! This day had to go down as one of the worst, most perverted...

He sighed. Best just to go to sleep and stop thinking about it. If he could only get his erection to calm the fuck down, maybe he actually could get some rest and leave this whole sordid day behind.

He wondered if Buffy could be persuaded to come in and help him deal with it.

 


End file.
